Ask the Characters: Reboot
by Aleron's Sword
Summary: A remake of the questionnaire, though this time with a lot more potential scenarios that will happen. Care to toss a few zany questions towards the characters, hmm?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-o readers, and welcome to the reboot of Ask the Characters. The current character attendance roster has been cleared and this one will feature a good majority of the characters I have made over the years. The list to them will be down at the end of the chapter. I know that you guys won't know what most of my characters are, but hey, just pick random ones and if they make it, I'll explain them.**

**Anyway, lets get this show on the road!**

-0-

Sitting in a small chair, Sword held a data pad, scrolling through the names of the characters he had made over the period of three years. All the way from Aleron down to a yet-unnamed one, the pad held information about each and every one of them, the count nearing a hundred. He had managed to rebuild the studio to be like what it was prior to the time reversal, and was now currently thinking of which first few characters to come to the reboot.

"Hmm…there are the Luck duo, seeing that they only got a bit of an intro…" he muttered, folding a leg onto the other. "Then there are the ones I use mainly for roleplays. Have to downsize a number of them, but still…"

_'Having a bit of trouble?'_ Yin's voice sounded in his head.

"Yeah, that I am."

_'Guess I can help as well?'_ Yang's cut in shortly after.

A nod was Swords answer, feeling the duo share his vision as he scrolled through the list.

Guess that means that six eyes are looking at the list now.

The first ten characters were ones that had an appearance on the show before or ones that were next in queue, which was then followed by a random order of the rest of the cast. Even the ones he considered enemies were on the list, but he knew they would be in a state of forced neutrality should they come. Of those included were Rem and Alerox, the latter made the swordsman shudder.

_'Wait wait wait, you're seriously considering letting that psycho on the show?'_ Yang questioned in a serious tone.

"Yes, I am. I'm sparing no expense in keeping this studio safe, even if it means having to install something that prevents aggression." Sword answered, then proceeded to explain. After a few minutes he was scrolling through the list, still thinking on who to invite to the first show.

Fan-favorites were considered, but seeing how his fanbase was kind of…well, split between the ones that were in the DeviantArt and FanFiction realms, his choices were pretty much limited. On one hand, he wanted to bring back the 'veterans' – the characters who have been around the longest – but he also wanted to try and bring some new ones aboard, let them get used to the show and such. It'd take time for them to adjust, but seeing how…for a lack of better words, whacky…some shows can be, they can adjust pretty quickly.

If anything, he wouldn't run out of new characters to show for quite a while.

A sigh came out from him, thinking of letting his fans choose as he closed the list, opening a poll app. Turning the pad sideways for ease of typing, he put in the base info, as well as several lists that had his characters on them. Double-checking to make sure the links to each list worked, he soon hit the submit button, seeing the poll pop up shortly after.

Of the lists that were put up, there was one that shown the characters he used for his main stories. Hiatus, but he did hope to try and continue them some day. The second had the Enforcers on them, while the third had the roleplay characters. There would be conflicts sure, but hopefully the neutral ground would at least prevent any fights from breaking out.

"Well, we'll see who will be coming to the reboot." Sword muttered under his breath, shutting the device off and stood up. He started to walk, heading for his room, still in the same location like he remembered.

-0-

**Questionable quality again, and now that I think of it, I feel that this should stay on DA and FA. Eh, gonna take a risk.**

**Brace thyself for a lengthy list of names, which will include some well known and lesser known characters! Please note that for those who are from my DA profile, I've removed some of the choices due to them…well, not really gonna fit in, even due to my standards. :/**

**Still, if they do get the vote, I'll try to fit them in. To those wanting to see the unaltered list, I'll set a link to it on my profile.**

**Oh, and pick three characters, otherwise the vote is void.**

**-0-**

**Story Characters**  
**-**  
**Aleron Bane (Genesect)**  
**Marcus Flint**  
**Natasha Cova**  
**Teresa Yuna (Zorua)**  
**Lucas Alexander (Victini)**  
**Sarah Luck (Latias)**  
**Michael Luck (Latios)**  
**Yuni Smith (Anthro Reuniclus)**  
**Javier Mason (Garchomp)**  
**-**  
**Enforcer Characters**  
**-**  
**E. Sword**  
**Gauntlet**  
**Musician & Vocal**  
**Tech**  
**Shroud**  
**Pyro & Cryo**  
**Snipe**  
**Angel**  
**Volt**  
**Masque**  
**Royalty**  
**Howitzer**  
**Armor**  
**Hill & Billy**  
**Wreck & Ball**  
**Dave & Gol**  
**-**  
**Roleplay Characters (Name - Species of said character)**  
**-**  
**Zorea - Zoroark**  
**Reshina - Reshiram**  
**Leona - Lucario**  
**Lucia - Shiny Lugia**  
**Saia - Shadow Suicune (more of a neutral-evil kind of personality)**  
**Paku - Snapping Lizard/Pakkun Dragon**  
**Midora - Anthro Serperior**  
**Tini - Shiny Victini**  
**Viola - Tonberry**  
**Lula - Gooey Absol**  
**Leon (Not to be confused with Leona) - Plush Lucario**


	2. Day One Preparation

**'ey-o everyone, the poll has ended and the first three are on their way.**

**Please note that I written this overnight, so forgive me if I severely flop on descriptions. |3**

-0-

Sword stood in the lobby of the studio, arms folded behind his head. He had sent out the notices – as well as a few matter reduction bracelets, along with a necklace– to the ones that were coming to the premiere of the show. He was slightly surprised on how many votes one of them got, and the other two that were evenly tied. Seeing that he had planned for three of his characters to come, he figured it would be fair to allow the tie-ees to come instead of starting another vote.

_'So, an anthro snake, aura seer and dragon of truths are coming?'_ Yang asked the swordsman.

"Yeah, they're on their way now, based on the trackers I put in the bracelets and necklace, largely to see if they really were coming." Sword answered, walking over to one waiting chair and sat down on it.

_'Ya know, I'm not all that surprised that the fan favorites got picked first.'_

"Hey, better than nothing I suppose." the swordsman replied, shrugging a bit. "Besides, the rest will get a chance further down the line."

A mental nod came from Yang, leaving him be for the time being. Folding one leg over the other, the young adult lightly bobbed the foot in rhythm to a song he was playing in his head, closing his eyes to wait.

-0-

Outside of the studio, a creature glided through the air, keeping itself steady for the two passengers it had on its back. The flying creature was white in color, with silver for its claws and toes, as well as for the pair of rings around its neck and thin plates of metal on the back of its wing-paws. The head of it was mammalian, similar to a canine, with two wispy manes trailing behind it. The arms were thin around the main torso, but flared out to the wings that allowed the creature flight. A turbine-like tail came out from its lower back, wispy fur swaying out from it.

The two passengers on the creatures back weren't human either, though one was human like. The first one was canine-based, with blue fur covering most of its body. Cream-yellow fur covered the torso, a flat, silver colored plate in the center of its chest. The fur from the torso was separated by black rings around the shoulders, becoming blue on the arms and black two thirds of the way down to the hand-paws. The head was canine, with a form of black mask covering its eyes and the top of its snout, blue fur covering the rest. Four dreadlock-like appendages hung from the back of its head, swaying from the wind that was rushing by.

The third creature, whom was laying against the canine creature, looked somewhat human, but had traits of a snake-like creature. Most of its body was hidden by a sky-blue blanket that covered it, but the exposed snout of it was tea-green in color along the top, white on the bottom. A pair of 'ears' were flat against the head, grass-green hair being blown about by the wind. A necklace that looked to have been made largely out of gold hung from its neck, a spherical emerald in place for an amulet.

A small whimper came from the blanketed creature, the canine one looking down at it and stroked its head.

"_Don't worry Midora, we're almost there."_ it – she – assured via telepathy, seeing her smile a bit from the stroking.

"Yeah, but…" Midora asked, though her mouth didn't open, rather a small glow came from the necklace when she spoke.

"_We'll be fine."_ looking up from Midora, the canine looked to the one who was carrying the two. _"Hey, Reshina. How much further until we're there?"_

Reshina glanced back at the two, keeping her flight stable. _"Just a few more miles, Leona. I was starting to see a bit of a city down below."_ she responded via telepathy as well.

"_Alright."_ Leona nodded, lightly hugging Midora with one arm to further calm her down, holding some of the reshirams fur with the other hand-paw. The lucario looked down at the paw she was using to hold on, seeing the cloth-like bracelet that was wrapped around her wrist. Looking up, she also noticed the band that was around one of Reshina's manes, as well as the necklace that Midora wore.

It was due to such that she and Reshina were smaller than normal, least to them. Leona was normally around fifteen feet standing, the reshiram a whopping one hundred feet, but thanks to the bracelet and band, they were reduced to six and fourteen feet respectively. Midora's size didn't need to be altered due to her being small to begin with at only three and a half feet, but it did allow her to speak since she was mute.

"_Hey, I see the studio!"_ Reshina called out, getting the attention of the two as she started to descend. They both smiled as they held on, seeing the building come closer each second.

-0-

A few minutes later and Midora was the first to open the door, looking in with caution. When she heard a loud snore, she 'eeped' and ducked back outside, earning a laugh from Leona as she walked forward, looking inside. Another snore sounded out, causing the lucario to look towards the source, withholding a giggle.

"_Seems that Sword fell asleep while he was waiting."_ she stated to the two, earning giggles from them.

"Should we wake him up?" Midora suggested, walking up to the door again.

"_Yeah, we should."_ Reshina nodded, ducking down a bit to try and fit through, nudging the second door open.

After a bit of difficulty on getting through, the three – as quietly as they could – approached the dozing human, Midora climbing onto a seat next to him. All three of them held their faces close to Sword, whom continued to sleep unaware of such. After a minute he started to stir, eyes slowly starting to open. When they were open far enough and he was able to register what was in front of him, his eyes snapped wide open.

"GHAAH!" he yelled out in surprise, pushing himself into the chair out of surprise.

The trio burst into laughter at his reaction, the swordsman's heart racing as he glanced at them. He soon calmed down and sat up straight in his chair after a minute, letting out a small sigh.

"Geez, not even started and you've already made me nearly jump out of my skin." he stated, standing up in his spot.

"_Yeah, though it was funny."_ Leona replied, smiling at him as her tail swayed behind her.

"Eh, I'll admit it was as well."

With a shrug, Sword started to walk down one hallway, though stopped a bit into it, turning to face Reshina.

"Hey, did you happen to have trouble getting in, by chance?"

"_A little bit, but I was able to fit through."_ the reshiram answered, tilting her head to the side _"Why do you ask?"_

"Guess I need to make you just a bit smaller. Would ten feet work?"

Blinking a small bit, the reshiram thought for a minute before lightly nodding, not wanting to embarrass herself by getting stuck in every doorway. _"Yeah, I guess that will work."_

"Alright."

Sword walked up towards the reshiram, whom lowered her head for him. He reached up to the band that was on her mane, tapping one portion as it lit up with a small holo-screen. Tapping a few buttons and going through a few menus, he finished up by dragging a small bar down, tapping a check mark as the screen faded. Reshina was covered by a small glow as she started to slowly shrink down in size. Midora and Leona watched her dwindle down, soon stopping when she was at the size she accepted to be at, fully standing up now.

"There we go, goodbye minor inconveniences." Sword said with a small smile, turning around to continue walking like nothing happened.

The three looked at each other, then back to the human, following him down the hallway, knowing they had to first prepare for the coming show.

-0-

**First show's about to be underway, so toss those questions in and lets see what will happen!**


	3. Episode One

**Here we have the first episode of Ask the Characters: Reboot. I guess not many fans here are aware of this yet, but eh, given time they'll catch on. *shrug***

-0-

Half an hour later of preparation, the trio was making their way to the stage, Leona leading them as she held a small map showing the layout of the building. Reshina was carrying Midora on her back, whom had her arms mostly wrapped around the reshirams neck to hang on, holding her blanket with her tail.

"_A left here…"_ they heard the lucario say to them, seeing her turn down one hallway.

The three continued on, soon seeing Sword standing against one doorway, playing with a small yo-yo. Said toy had the Tao symbol on either side, spinning rapidly each time the toy went down and back up. When the human heard the three approaching, he looked over and smiled after seeing them, the toy vanishing from his grip.

"There you three are." he said as he stood up normally "Hope it wasn't too much of a maze."

"_It…kind of was…"_ Reshina answered, lowering herself to let Midora climb off.

"Oh, well…" Sword trailed off, though soon clapped his hands together. "Least you'll learn the layout of the building through repeat trips, right?"

The three nodded, not having a different answer for such.

"Alright, shall we get started then?" the human asked, earning nods again, turning around and walked through the double-doors.

Following him through, the three pokemon walked up a small set of steps, Reshina only taking one to go up all of them, walking onto a wooden platform. The passageway opened up to a larger area, a set of leather chairs set in a wide quarter circle, facing some curtains that were crimson in color. Sword sat down in the central one, Leona to his left as Midora climbed into the one on the right. Since she was too large to find a seat, Reshina simply resorted to standing behind Sword's seat, her wing-paws resting on the shoulders of the chair.

"Curtains!" Sword called out, seeing the fabrics slowly part, revealing a crowd that was starting to build in the seats.

Seeing the group started to bring the shy side of Midora out, whom swallowed at the sight of all the people, shrinking a bit into the seat. Reshina noticed such, moving her right wing towards the serperior anthro, resting it on her shoulder, seeing her gaze up towards her.

"_Don't be afraid. If it gets to be too much, Sword will allow you to leave."_ Reshina assured.

With a nod, Midora looked back to the crowd, though held her blanket to her chest, trying to calm herself down. A couple of people operating a camera came into view, the one holding the bulky machine switching it on but didn't start broadcasting yet.

"We're live in five…four…three…two…"

"What's up everyone!" Sword called out, spreading his arms in a greeting. "And welcome to my show, Ask the Characters!"

"I'm fairly certain you've all read my stories, the numerous one-shots I have posted, as well as the occasional picture with a short story on them. Well, allow me to say that you have the chance to ask them all kinds of questions, ranging from normal to just plain silly ones. You ask them, we'll answer them…if we can, that is."

With that, Sword held his hands out, a small lock box dropping right onto them.

"Alrighty then, lets see what we got." a small series of clicks sounded out as he worked to getting the combination to it.

After a minute, he was able to get it open, seeing several slips of paper, getting one of them out. "Lets see…First batch is from DeviantArt, the first person to ask is 'Zerothereplodicwolf'.

_To Resh__ina: __why is there a statue of you in the Kalos region...? I thought pokemons stay in their own region...soooo what gives?_

"_Can't really pin it, but shouldn't the question be aimed at all the other pokemon that aren't native to Kalos?" _Reshina questioned, tilting her head a bit as she glanced up._ "Also, it's most likely the other, well-known reshiram that statue represents."_

"Next question. This one is from 'flitchard'."

_Midora, what does growing feel like?_

"It feels quite nice, even when I'm made happy from a stroke, hug or a tickle." Midora answered, giggling slightly at the last part. "Though, I really can't grow here because…well, this necklace prevents such…"

"Question number three, from 'sorarocks531'."

_To Leona: How did you meet Reshina and Midora?_

"_If that's of today, I met them when Reshina came to pick me up to bring me here."_ Leona responded, placing a hand-paw to her chin. _"Though, when I first met them? Kind of tough to remember…"_

"Question number four from 'LilithReiNightShade'."

_First question for now. Reshina, when will we be together again? 3_

"_Soon."_ Reshina simply answered, smiling as she did a small wink, earning questioning looks from the rest.

"Right…number five, from 'AALYC'."

_To Midora: Best part of being a giantess._

"Well… … … …I can't really figure out which part is best about being a giant." she shrugged a small bit.

"Questions six and seven, from 'TurboRex300'."

_Leona: How did you lose your chest spike?_

A small sigh came out from the lucario, looking down at the chest plate and put a paw on it. _"When I was younger, back when I was around the size of a normal lucario, I ended up encountering a zangoose whose territory I ended up wandering into. We both fought, with me soon on my back on the ground, the zangoose raising its claws up, readying to strike. I dodged to the side, facing where its claws struck. When it did though, it cut cleanly through my chest spike, making it what it is now."_

Midora and Reshina looked at her with signs of sadness, feeling sorry for what had happened to her.

"_Wow, that's…a bit brutal that it was going so far as to try and kill you…"_ Reshina said, placing a wing-paw against the lucario's back.

"_Yeah…it was around then I found out about my unique form of aura manipulation, seeing that – in a panic – I ended up shrinking the zangoose down to the size of a joltik instead of using a Force Palm."_ Leona explained, leaning back a bit in her spot after feeling the wing lift from her.

After a few minutes of silence, Sword calmly cleared his throat.

"Right…lets…continue on…" he slowly said, looking at the second question on the slip.

_Reshina: How does telepathy work?_

"_Well, it's like as though you're conversing, but you're kind of 'sending' what you're saying to those you want to hear."_ she explained. _"In a way, it's kind of similar to those devices Sword and other humans use. Phones, I think they're called."_

"They are." Sword replied with a nod, looking to the slip for any others. When he did, he chuckled slightly at the little segment, setting the slip aside.

_'Heh, idolizes her but had nothing to ask for her as of now.'_ he thought with a chuckle, getting the next slip. "Seems that these are the last few questions for this show. These are from 'negativewarrior'."

_To both Reshina and Leona: Do you like to play around with children?_

"_We kind of do, but mainly after making sure they won't be afraid of us."_ Leona stated, gazing upward.

"_Though we may be giants normally, we do know how to be careful with others. Sword and others can attest to that."_ Reshina followed up with a small nod.

_For Midora: If you grew bigger and stopped at the size of a building, like to say a tower, do you have the fear of accidentally stepping on a person or thing?_

The serperior childs ears folded down, lightly nodding. "Y-yeah…I mean, I like being larger, but I end up getting nervous if I get too big…"

After finishing her line, she received a small pat from Reshina, cheering her up a bit as Sword closed the lock box. "That's all we have for this show folks. I'm Aleron's Sword…" he trailed off, holding his hand out to Midora, whom looked at him with a confused look. Hearing no response, he glanced over at her, still trying to face the audience.

"Say your name…" he whispered to her, whom nodded.

"Midora…"

The hand pointed to the lucario.

"_Leona."_

Then to the reshiram.

"_Reshina."_

The hand lowered as Sword stood up.

"And we'll see ya next time!" he ended as the curtains swept in closed, preventing the crowd from seeing them and vice versa.

"_Well, I'll say that this was something."_ Reshina said to Sword, whom swung around on a heel to face her.

"Yeah, and it felt good to do this again!" he said, going around the chair and hugged the reshiram, whom smiled and purred, returning it.

"Well, guess you best set up in one of the infini-rooms."

"_'Infini-room'?"_ Leona asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. It's a room, obviously, but you can make it any size you want, as well as any environment you want."

"Cool!" Midora exclaimed, climbing off her seat. "Now I want to try it!"

Laughing a bit as he let go of the hug, Sword ruffled the serperiors hair, whom giggled from such. "Alright, just follow me you three."

With a nod, the 'mons followed the human out and into the hallway, Sword leading them to their respective rooms. Already he had plans on who else was going to be coming, as well as various themes that will be happening.

"I'm back." he muttered under his breath, soon reaching the first room.

-0-

***Insert ending notes here***


	4. Day Two Preparation

**Sorry about the delay of uploading this here, seeing I've already uploaded to my DA and FA accounts. I meant to upload this earlier, but a sudden spike of editing happened and...yeah...**

**Anyway, lets get going.**

-0-

Walking down one hall, Sword was scrolling through the list of characters again, crossing out the three that were in attendance for the show. He was thinking of which ones to invite for the next show, though like last time, he was having difficulty choosing. Letting out a sigh, he shut the device down, gazing ahead as he continued walking. Turning around one corner, he saw Midora making her way down the hall, smiling a bit as she returned the gesture.

"Hey Midora. Enjoying your stay?" he asked her when he was close to her.

"Yep. A bit nervous around the crowd but still…" she answered, giggling when the human ruffled her hair a bit.

"That's good, and hey, any time that you get too nervous, I'll let you leave whenever you ask. Alright?"

Answering with a nod, Midora smiled up at Sword as he walked by her, resuming walking down the hallway. Once the human was gone, the serperior grinned a small bit.

"Heh, worked like a charm." she whispered, reaching a hand up to her face.

When 'she' grabbed hold of it, 'she' pulled it away, small arcs of static jumping between it and 'her' head. The body was surrounded by white light shortly after, altering as it grew to around six feet, two inches, the tail vanishing as well as all other traits of a serperior anthro. When the light faded, it revealed a male human, holding a mask that was like a copy of Midora's face. Said human was dressed similarly to the average human in a middle-classed city, with a form of device hanging from the waist, above the right pocket.

"Much as I love disguises, gender bending's…a bit of an unsettling thought…" he muttered under his breath, reaching out in front of him, a small portal forming further ahead of his hand. Going through it, he let go of the mask he brought through, adding it to his collection before pulling his hand back, the small portal vanishing. "Now, where is it…"

Taking a few steps, the man looked at the doors, seeing the plaques on the doors were blank. Feeling that they were for others, he simply continued on, soon seeing one that read 'Storeroom, Sword Only'.

"Here we go." he said under his breath, reaching to the device and grabbed hold of it, unhooking it from its spot as he knelt down to the lock. Holding the device to the lock, a form of scanner came out from it, revealing the inner workings of the lock.

"Standard tumbler lock though ten pegs…" he stated under his breath, looking at the lower portion. "Make that twenty pegs, showing he's paranoid. Impossible for anyone to crack without a key Sword has…"

Pulling the device back, the side that had the scanner on stopped, a key of the same copy starting to digitally construct itself.

"Heh, not a problem." he grinned, soon inserting the finished copy into the lock, hearing the clicks of the tumblers being pushed around, clicking into place shortly after and turning it.

The lock was undone as the key was deconstructed, the man opening the door to see what was being kept inside. There wasn't a light inside, though the device was able to provide such, illuminating the area around it. There were crates, obviously, as well as several devices. Picking up one of the devices, the labeling on it read 'Fancy Pants Theme'. Deciding not to test it, he set the device down, continuing on. There were a wide variety of items, ranging from simple trinkets to an empty pod for reasons unknown. After a few minutes, he stopped when he noticed a bit of a cage, arcing an eyebrow as he knelt down to see what was in it.

-0-

Humming to himself, Sword continued to walk, soon seeing Midora again, arcing his eyebrow.

"Hey Midora?" he asked in a questioning tone.

"Yeah?" the serperior replied, looking up at him.

"Didn't I…just pass you back there?" Sword asked, confused as he pointed a thumb down the hallway he was previously in.

"Huh?" was Midoras answer, tilting her head in confusion.

The swordsman blinked a bit, his eyes widening before putting on a stone-bored look, spinning on his heel and bolted down the hallway, leaving the serperior in a bit of a confused state.

-0-

When the man looked inside, he noticed that it wasn't empty and was a little surprised on what was inside. Sleeping inside was what looked like a small horse though a bit more…toon-like, light blue in color and around three feet if it was standing up. Its legs didn't fully resemble a normal horse, instead seemingly club-like and didn't have a clear distinction between the leg and hoof, simply flattened off at the bottom. It had a small mark above a hind leg, showing a small ball of fluff that was teal in color. Its breathing was faintly audible, making the man smile a small bit as he looked for the lock on the cage. Just when he found it, he heard the door to the store room being kicked open, the lights coming on and making him jolt in his spot, the filly jolting awake as its eyes opened in a bit of a daze.

Not wasting a moment, he reached to the side, the portal opening up as he quickly snagged a mask out, slapping it on his face as the glow returned. His alteration finished as he had taken on the appearance of one of Sword's 'veteran' characters, Marcus. Flexing his hands, he heard a small screech as Sword came into view.

"Marcus?!" he bellowed out. "What are you doi––How'd you even get in here? Wait…" he trailed off, taking on a very bored look before approaching 'Marcus'.

"Sword, what are you doing?" 'Marcus' questioned, taking a step back.

Sword didn't answer, reaching forward when he was close enough, grabbing hold of 'Marcus'' face and quickly yanked back, arcs of static jumping as a glow surrounded the faker. Said person reverted back, who had a look like he was suppressing the urge to yell out.

"NnnnnnNNGGYAAAAAH!" he managed to let out, glaring at the swordsman who held the mask. "What the hell, don't yank the mask off! It stings when it comes off too quickly!"

A small sigh came out from Sword, tossing the mask back to the man. "Masque, what are you doing here, first of all?"

Once he managed to cool himself, the enforcer sighed as he looked at Sword. "Just looking around, that's all."

Before Sword could say anything else, a yawn sounded out, his eyes widening as he slowly gazed down towards the sound, seeing the caged horse yawning then look up at him. No sooner than it did that Sword seemingly vanished from his spot, surprising the two. Blinking a small bit, Masque looked down at the horse, whom looked up at him in confusion.

"Come on, lets get you out of there." he stated, kneeling down to the lock and set the device he had on it, hearing clicks shortly after. Once he pulled the device back and hooked it back into its spot on his waist, he opened the cage, starting to head out of the store room. The door was open, showing that the swordsman didn't even bother closing it, Masque stepping out to walk down one hallway. Looking down both ways, he noticed a lucario was against one wall at the end to his right, though wasn't standing normally, instead seemingly sprawled out against the corner, swirls in its eyes.

A small eep came from said direction, seeing a reshiram coming from a different hallway run up to the lucario, shaking its body. Masque watched the two, seemingly having a silent conversation between each other before noticing him, the reshiram tilting its head.

"_Who are you?"_ he heard a voice ask him, which had to be the reshiram, female in tone.

"I'm…guess you could say a friend of Sword." he answered, doing a small bow to show respect.

"_Well, speaking of him, have you seen him recently?"_ she asked him, in which Masque nodded.

"Yeah, just a minute ago. Though, he pretty much rocketed off without a second word when he saw some kind of pony that was in a cage."

"_A pony? Like…a young horse?"_

"Yeah. Dunno why he fled at the sight of it." shrugging a bit, Masque walked over to the two, helping the lucario up, whom he learned was Leona. After a brief introduction to the one he imitated, Midora, he walked with the three, conversing with them while at the same time trying to find out why Sword fled like he did.

After a while, they were able to find the door to his room, but weren't able to get in touch with Sword, knowing that the show was going to start at any minute. Before they could start walking again after leaving Sword be, Midora felt a small nudge to her side, looking over and meeped in surprise. The others looked over, Masque recognizing the toon-like pony from earlier, looking up at them with curiosity in its light-blue colored eyes. After getting over the surprise, Midora smiled at it and stroked the head of the filly.

"Aren't you a cute creature?" she asked it, earning a nod and nuzzle in return, laughing happily at such.

"Yeah, Sword ran when he saw that thing. Dunno why." Masque stated, heading in the direction to the stage, the others following him.

-0-

**Masque: This thing on? It is...? Alright. Sword isn't here as of now, and since he isn't coming out, we might as well do this show without him for the time being.**

**Anyway, my name is Masque, a member of the Enforcers. You've probably seen what I can be able to do; don the appearance, voice and - optionally - personality of whoever I imitate through masks. It's because of such that I've somewhat earned the nickname 'Master of Disguise' by the others.**

**The pony - which seems to be mute, or rather can't speak, for the time being - is from something that's often called for short...what was it...'MLP'? Yeah, that. It'll be attending the show as well, seeing that it keeps following me around. Probably out of appreciation for freeing it.**

**Anyway, if I remember how this goes, submit any questions you have and we'll see how things will go.**


End file.
